


Whore

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Taeyong [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ahegao, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Choking, Crossdressing, Dry Orgasm, Face Slapping, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Taeyong has tits, Taeyong passes out but Johnny still fucks him even if he’s knocked out, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: something bad happens to innocent Lee Taeyong...
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bottom!Taeyong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977619
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE ELEMENTS THAT IS OCCURRING IN THIS STORY. I DON’T WANT ANYMORE HATE COMMENTS. THANK YOU ^_^ 💚💚
> 
> stan nct 2020

—

"Taeyong!" the mentioned omega's friend, Ten calls him out in the distance. Taeyong was about to head home but turns around and saw the beta running towards him. "Hello, Ten!" the omega grins at him.

Ten gives Taeyong a nice, tight hug and plants small kisses on his face. Taeyong giggles and waves his hand to move him away. "Ten! what did I say about doing that?" he pouts at the shorter, causing him to laugh with a beaming, cute smile.

"Come on, Taeyong-Hyung~! I know you love it," Ten wiggles his eyebrows and blows a kiss at his friend which made Taeyong gag playfully.

Ten gasped at Taeyong's outfit, which he had on a button up long sleeve white shirt (that looked tight and his breasts transparents through the shirt) that had a bow tied around the collar of the shirt and was tucked into his black skirt that almost passed his butt and black knee-socks that squeezed his thighs so deliciously and high black shoes. 

"Taeyong! I have never seen you in such a outfit~" Ten giggled as he pokes at the omega's chest which made Taeyong whine and smack the beta's shoulder playfully.

"Shut it, Ten! I'm going home anyways." Taeyong grips onto the strap of his bag that was on his right shoulder and colors of hue red paints his entire face, making him a tomato.

"Okay, Hyung~ Just don't get into trouble!" Ten winks at Taeyong and skips away from the omega and runs across the street. Taeyong rolled his eyes and walked down the sidewalk.

—

Taeyong felt unsafe for some reason. He lived in a quiet neighborhood. If you get taken or kidnapped, no one will be able to hear you, even if you make a noise. no one was going to hear. the omega felt goosebumps on his body and suddenly, fire ignites inside of him and heat overcomes his body. Taeyong quickly runs by an alleyway and gets a hold of his stomach and whimpers as he held onto the brick wall. He grits his teeth and tries to stand up but sobs out a high-pitched moan and felt slick run down his thighs and soak his pretty pink panties up.

"Awh, little omega is in heat~"

Taeyong's breath hitched when he turned around to see a tall man hovering over his small figure with bright, red eyes and a smirk on his face, making the omega whine softly and tried moving away from the alpha but a hand grabs his jaw and turns his pretty face towards the alpha. the alpha wolf-whistled at the sight and growled excitedly. 

Taeyong's long lashes flowed perfectly and was sticky due to the dry tears that were dripping down his face. His tongue was sticking out as he was breathing heavily and looked up at them with his eyes lidded and kind of crossing at each other.

"P-Please don't—alpha please.." Taeyong begs helplessly and the alpha—which he goes by Johnny—unwraps his hand from his jaw and lets the omega fall on his knees. the fall did hurt but the knee-socks helped. Taeyong wails out a sob and felt even more slick slip down his thighs and it made him feel so disgusting since he was in heat in front of an alpha that he didn't know but it felt good at the same time. Taeyong looks up with color that painted on his face and his eyes widened, like they were about to pop out. 

Johnny pulled down his pants and underwear and his cock slapped onto Taeyong's small, adorable face. It was huge, like a monster. There's no way—

"Come on, whore. We don't have all day." Johnny growled and slapped Taeyong's porcelain face, making him yelp in pain and leaving a red mark on his cheek.

Taeyong hesitates at first but leans in to rub his nose on the length and closing his eyes and taking in the masculinity smell and raw pheromones that the alpha was radiating. He pulls away and looks up at Johnny as he leaves kitten licks on his cock and trailing saliva on the base all the way to his abdomen. Taeyong opens his mouth and takes in the head of the cock first and work his way down until he can't take anymore. He stops at a mid point and wraps his palms around the base where he can't reach and bobs his head up and down while stroking the length, trying to milk the alpha.

Johnny groans at the pleasure the omega was giving to his cock. He unwraps Taeyong's hands from his cock and his reaction was confused as to why the alpha did that. He had a steel grip on both Taeyong's wrists and then suddenly pushes his head all the way to his abdomen. Taeyong chokes and gags around the length and a bulge appears in his throat. Johnny grips hard onto Taeyong's hair and roughly charges his hips to his face which caused Taeyong to close his teary eyes and cry around his cock. Tears fell out of Taeyong's eyes and felt his throat being fucked and felt his oxygen being held hostage by Johnny's huge ass cock.

"F-Fuck! You like that slut? Like being a bitch in heat, Like being tossed around like a cute little toy that you are, huh whore?" Johnny snarls. Taeyong whimpers around his cock and lets his tongue slide through the length and let his teeth glide on the vein layering on his cock and Johnny growls out a curse and starts rutting against Taeyong's mouth, resulting to him whimpering and whining trying to get the huge cock back inside his mouth. 

Johnny pulls away and flips Taeyong on all fours. He hoists the skirt up and immediately a snarl roses up in his chest. Taeyong's panties were wet and soaked with so much slick, in his heat he will more often let out excessive amounts of slick.

"A-Alpha, please b-breed me..! want 'ur cock inside o-of m-mee!" Taeyong slurs out with such brokenness in his tone of his voice, moving his hips back and forth trying to make a friction. Johnny's wolfish canines shows since he was grinning and rubs his cock against the soak fabric. Taeyong gasps brokenly and rubs against the alpha's cock. Johnny wraps his muscular arms around Taeyong's chest and pulls him up to his chest. the omega could feel the muscles and the pacs of the alpha's chest. Johnny gets a hold of Taeyong's shirt and rips the fabric open, buttons flying everywhere. Taeyong loudly moans out a cry and felt humiliated and redness tints his ears. Johnny lets his hands take a handful of Taeyong's tits and fondle with them, causing the omega's small hands grabbed onto the alpha's large hands and rutting against Johnny's cock.

"P-Please A-Alpha Fuck me! I want t-to be filled so bad! p-please plant your pups i-inside of me!~" Taeyong keens out a painful but pleasant sob when Johnny lands a heavy slap on the omega's butt cheek.

"Be Patient, Omega. Learn your place." Johnny growls out and once again flips Taeyong back onto all fours. He starts getting aggressive and ripped Taeyong's white shirt, his black skirt into pieces along with his pretty pink panties and leaving him with only his black knee-socks and his high shoes. Johnny rubs his cock against Taeyong's folds and opens his pussy with his two thumbs, his wolf purrs cheerfully when he saw that it was clinching onto air, desperate for cock I see, his wolf speaks out. Johnny pushes the head of the cock only and Taeyong whines when he felt that his walls were ready to get opened up. Johnny then pushes in even more and sees his cock disappear inside Taeyong's pussy. Taeyong's eyes widened and silently chokes out a raspy moan.

"A-A-Alpha! Your c-cock is so—biG!!" Taeyong yelps as he felt a charge of strikes hit inside of him. Johnny forces himself inside and charges into Taeyong's pussy and hits his g-spot and his cervix at once. Taeyong continues to yell out ahs and mmhs as Johnny continuously strikes his huge cock inside Taeyong. Taeyong felt his stomach bulge and he looks down to see a bump showing up every time Johnny is so deep inside of him. Taeyong's eyes rolled to the back of his head to the point where you can't see his pupils and had his tongue roll out of his mouth and drool and saliva drips down his chin. Sweat forms on their body and both were exhausted but not ready to give up. Johnny then notices the smaller's slim neck. He leans over and starts planting hickeys and marks all over Taeyong's neck and collarbone. Taeyong cries out every time Johnny hits his sweet spot and his cervix so deliciously and so pleasantly.

Johnny leans back and stops thrusting for a moment and smirks at the sight of broken Taeyong. the omega was hiccuping and was twitching everywhere on his body. Johnny takes the chance to bring his enlarged hands to Taeyong's neck and wraps them around it and then presses them against the spot where Taeyong felt his mind go very crazy. Johnny squeezes his neck so hard, it'll probably leave him handprint marks. Taeyong chokes and gags and felt his oxygen leave him. He grabs Johnny's hands and pushes them down even more. Johnny charges once again into Taeyong's pussy and Taeyong threw his head back instantly and his pupils looked like they disappeared. He lets out a hoarsely and silent scream when he felt the alpha's cock invade his cervix.

"A-Alphash S-Sho Guud! B-Breed meee! 'll be guud o-omega!" Taeyong has a lewd and fucked out smile on his red and purplish face. Johnny grits out a groan and his cock drags against the omega's walls. Taeyong repeatedly moans and hoarsely lets out lewd squeals as he felt his walls be rearranged and broken down. Johnny still has his hands wrapped around Taeyong's neck and didn't even let him breath for a second. Taeyong felt his vision flicker and his breathing becomes shallow and deep and felt his brain get mushed up. Taeyong passes out. He lets his eyes close and felt a painful orgasm hit him and didn't even get to cum. It was a dry orgasm. Johnny stops thrusting and felt Taeyong's body bend and unbend and twitch a lot. Taeyong's eyes flickers open and close and felt his world shaking and trembling. Johnny then feels like he has to cum which he did, so quickly. He takes out his cock and inserts it aggressively into Taeyong's pussy which didn't faze the omega since he was knocked the fuck out. 

Johnny continuously repeats his aggressive, rough, harshly and raging pace and his thighs spanks Taeyong's asscheeks and leaving some reddish patches. Taeyong's pupils were still rolled back and he was letting out squeals and disgusting noises. He was trembling and shaking and twitching, finally feeling the needs to squirt.

"F-Fuck! G-Gonna cum inside of you! I'm gonna cum inside a filthy omega like you, whore!" Johnny barks out and repeats the exact same pace and his cock drags Taeyong's walls, rearranging them. Taeyong continues to be a rag doll and let Johnny do whatever he wants with him. Johnny grips onto his hips tightly and his hand rubs Taeyong's clit. Taeyong screams out and screams out until he can't no more. The pain and pleasure was mixing inside of him and he can't take it. He can't, He can't, He can't! Taeyong keens out so much disgusting noises and lewd moans. His hand tries stopping Johnny's hand but couldn't do it. Taeyong screeches out when he threw his head back and he cums. clear fluids pours out of his creamy pussy and Johnny continues to rub his clit. Johnny then cums after. white fluids fills Taeyong's insides up and a bulge appears in Taeyong's stomach and Taeyong felt so fucked up and dumb fucked and mind fucked. Johnny stops thrusting and lets his cum flow inside of Taeyong and pulls out. He drops Taeyong onto the ground and saw the omega twitch and hiccup and saw him pushing out his cum and it was overflowing on the ground. Johnny smirks and throws on his clothes. and then...leaves the omega in the cold. Taeyong's eyes were lidded and didn't feel like opening. He closes them and lets his body relax and...

Darkness fills his vision.


End file.
